My Brothers' Keeper
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: Shane's worried about something, but he doesn't know what until Roykman shows up with news of a dangerous new ruin.


Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.

I dunno, I just felt like being mean to Shane. I got stuck near the end, so it may seem to get a bit corny. Ah well.

"My Brother's Keeper"

By Skylark Starflower

Started September 26th, 2004

Finished October 11th, 2004

Shane hated the feeling of dread that was hanging over him. He didn't know what was causing it, everything was normal in the village. His brother Gallows and his friends had come by to visit and everything seemed fine. There was nothing that even remotely suggested danger.

But if everything was okay, why was he so worried?

Heading outside, the young Baskar walked over to the big rock formation in the centre of the village, sat down on the largest one, and tried to let his mind wander in an attempt to rid himself of the worry.

Just as he was closing his eyes, his brother's voice rang out.

"There you are!" exclaimed Gallows, and the bigger man sat down beside Shane, looping an arm around his shoulders. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Is there something you would like?" Shane asked meekly, a smile crossing his face.

"I want to spend some quality time with my bro," said Gallows with the same flamboyancy as was normal for him. "Maybe share some stories."

"I would like that," replied Shane.

As Gallows was exaggerating a tale about how his special Extension skill had saved the day when the drifter team had come up against thirty some odd orcs, another visitor arrived in the village. Shane held up a hand to pause his brother as he greeted the newcomer.

"Hello, Roykman," he said, "How's business?"

Roykman favored the brothers with a jaunty smile. "It's good. But it's funny I should meet up with you two. I found something your brother might be interested in."

"Oh, what's that?" Gallows hopped off the rock and went to talk with the merchant. Shane waited a few moments before realizing that Gallows was so absorbed in what Roykman was telling him that he'd forgotten about him. Feeling hurt, he too hopped down from the rock and wandered away, overhearing Roykman talking about some ruins.

Shane watched his feet as he shuffled off down the lawn. Since he hadn't been watching he bumped into someone coming the other way and fell over onto his backside.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clive reached down and gave Shane a hand back up. "I must not have been paying attention."

"It's no problem." Shane's voice was dull. "I'll see you later."

Clive stood there for a moment, watching Shane shuffle off, before he called out. "Shane, hold on." Shane paused and glanced back. "Is everything all right?"

"...It's fine." With that, Shane ran off, leaving Clive watching as he disappeared, a worried look on his face.

X X X

"So, Roykman said he found some new ruins in this area?" asked Virginia.

"Yeah," answered Gallows. "Do we want to check it out?"

"Would it be wise?" asked Clive. "He did say it looked rather unstable."

"We'd be careful, like always."

"I'm up for it if there's money to be made," was Jet's contribution to the conversation.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to check it out. But if it seems too dangerous, we'll back off, all right?" said Virginia.

Shane had walked in on the conversation by accident in time to overhear the part about danger. All at once, the feelings of dread washed over him again. He knew now that if they were to head to these ruins, something terrible would happen.

"Brother, no!" He ran over to the group. "You can't go. I just know something will happen if you do."

"I already know something will happen," said Jet. "We'll find some treasure."

"I don't mean something good!"

Gallows slapped a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. We'll be fine. Besides," he added, glancing over to Clive, "we've got the most cautious guy on Filgaia with us."

Clive rolled his eyes.

"Please," pleaded Shane, "don't go. Promise me you won't go."

"I'm sorry, little bro, but I can't do that," replied Gallows. The big Baskar looked up to the others. "Are we ready to go?"

"I do not know," Clive said slowly, glancing at Shane, "I find it's usually best to listen to Shane."

"Oh, don't be such worry warts, you two. We'll be fine. We always are."

X X X

Shane knew he'd be in big trouble when he got back to the village, but he had to make sure his brother was okay. That was why he'd followed them to the ruins.

Creeping carefully through what was little more than a crumbling cavern entrance, Shane followed the group in deeper. The cavern opened up the further in they went, and Shane followed the four taking a trail that led to a passage above the main chamber.

He'd seen the four work and fight as a team against monsters before, but watching them again reminded him of how good they were. If it wasn't for the fact that the structural integrity of the place was obviously not very sound, he'd have turned back and let them be. But he the terrible feeling someone would try to do something foolish and bring the place down on their heads.

Even as he was thinking this, his brother was trying to talk Clive into using some bombs on a wall that looked particularly cracked. Clive refused however, explaining about the walls and how they needed to stay up for their continued safety. Shane was glad there was at least one sensible, levelheaded person on the team.

So far, it seemed there wasn't much treasure to be had, and the group headed in further, Shane still tailing them, careful not to dislodge any rocks or attract their attention in any way. From his vantage point, he could see a band of monsters preparing to ambush the team. He held his tongue, unwilling to give himself away just yet, hoping that they'd notice.

When it became clear to him that they wouldn't see them before it was too late, Shane through caution into the wind and yelled out a warning.

Gallows looked up at the sudden shout. "Shane, what are you doing here?!" But he had no time for the answer as monsters were upon them in seconds.

Shane was so intent on watching the fight that he didn't notice the rocks beneath his feet crumbling away until he was falling. With a cry of surprise and fright, he slid down the side of the steep but short cliff, coming to a stop on the outskirts of the battle.

One of the monsters, distracted by the sudden new arrival, turned toward the young teen. Shane's eyes widened and he tried to scramble out of the way as it leapt forward, claws and fangs bared. He screamed as the fangs bit into his flesh and the claws began to rend.

"Shane!" Gallows finished off the last of the creatures that had been focusing on him and ran over to help his brother, knocking the creature away and finishing it off with a quick arcana.

The others joined the two as Gallows lifted his brother gingerly from the ground and hugged him, not caring about the blood staining his clothes. "Heal!"

The warm pulse of magic spread over Shane, but the wound was too terrible. He was going to die. Gallows knew it, but that didn't stop him from casting heal over and over until Shane lifted a shaky hand to stay him. He coughed, splattering blood, and spoke. "Brother... I...I'm sorry. I...should ne...never have followed you here..."

Gallows didn't reply, hugging his brother even harder now, tears rolling down his face though he made no sound.

"Shane, you idiot," he sniffed after a moment, "what are you trying to do, make me look smart?"

Shane laughed brokenly, a sad smile playing across his face. "I...just wanted to...make sure you were safe..."

He leaned into Gallows' shoulder, still smiling sadly, and allowed his eyes to slide closed for the last time.

The End


End file.
